


Send More Bath Toys (SOS Send Wine)

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Joey Wheeler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Female Kaiba Seto, Genderbending, Omega Kaiba Seto, kcwintercup2020, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Kaiba attempts to relax with a bath after a shitty day at work, but there's no rest for the weary. Their eldest decides she needs more bath toys and better PJs, Jo decides she's a captive audience, and she still hasn't gotten her wine. Maybe she should've picked a better bathroom to hide in...The real question: Was she hiding from the pups or from Jo?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: KC Winter Cup 2020





	Send More Bath Toys (SOS Send Wine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souless_Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/gifts).



> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooul!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your prompts killed me so much I wrote 3 DIFFERENT FICS! But I settled on this one cause it's an overwhelming amount of fluff (and actually made it below the 5k limit lmao). I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it <3

Kaiba had everything perfect; was able to tell the obnoxious Alpha bastard Pegasus to fuck off for the last 3 years. Every year that drew closer to the closing of the new console with Industrial Illusions, Pegasus said the same thing: ‘If you need more time, there’s always the 23 through the 5. I’ll have my team help.’ Of course it sounded like a grand opportunity at face value. Industrial Illusions actually had intelligent people working for them BUT that bastard KNEW those two weeks were a flat out no. The two weeks of the whole fucking year she’d made a point to not do anything. It was Aria’s birthday week, their anniversary, Christmas and New Year's all wrapped up into the two craziest weeks for their family. No was no. 

Now ‘no’ was a ‘we have to’.

With the pups being old enough to actually enjoy Christmas for what it was this year, Jo asked her to do one thing: prevent this exact disaster. The only thing she asked for in exchange for basically being a widow for the last few years. Kaiba was used to breaking promises, though this one weighed more on her. Running a successful company took sacrifices; Jo knew that, she knew that, the pups would learn that. She just didn't want them to learn that now. Wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, she walked through the front door and took a deep breath to shout for Jo. Instead she held it in, the warm and sweet smell of cookies in the oven so thick in the air she could taste them.   
  
Kisara gasped and ran into the foyer, a bowl of mostly scraped out cookie dough in her hands.  “Mommy! We’re baking cookies!”

She forced a small smile, sizing up the four disasters littering the kitchen; Aria, Kaia, Aiden, and Jo (the messiest of all of them). Her goofy lopsided grin spread from ear to ear , chocolate covering her tacky Christmas sweater, jeans and face to match the counter and the floor. A beautiful disaster. “Hey stranger.” Jo winked and leaned on the counter, crossing her arms under her chest into more of the chocolate on her sweater.

Stranger? She deserved that, or maybe it wasn't what Jo meant. She didn't know yet. It was probably just bad timing but... that hurt more than she was willing to admit. “I’m taking a bath.”

Jo’s smile immediately disappeared. She wrinkled her nose, looking like she was going to ask why but thankfully didn't. “‘Kay. Need some wine?”

“Yes.” 

Kaiba turned away to walk through the halls toward any of the millions of bathrooms in the mansion. Hopefully she could find one that the pups wouldn't find her in. Choosing one closer to their bedroom rather than the pups', she closed the door and walked up to the bathtub. Normally she hated baths, they took too long, were too big of a commitment when there were millions of other things she needed to be doing, but tonight was the best time for it. She ran the water and poured half the bottle of lavender bubble bath into it. That should work.

Lavender steam filled the bathroom and she took a deep, calming breath of it. Not that the calm lasted long with the oud clang of metal from the kitchen followed by a very loud swear from Jo. Shaking her head, she undressed and stepped into the tub. The hot water and lavender filled steam helped her to relax, sinking further into the water and bubbles. It helped. It helped a lot until she heard giddy high pitched laughing and stomping, Jo’s voice, somewhere between a growl and a shout; followed by screaming and crying. Maybe she should've played music or something.

She sank further into the bath, hoping that would drown some of it out when the door knob turned. Jo came into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking it. Kaiba watched her walk up to the tub and kneel down, leaning over the edge to press her forehead against hers. She sighed, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. She needed that. “How was work?”

“Shitty.”

“I can see that. Ya never take baths. Anythin’ I can do for ya?”

“Wine, pup. Wine.”

“Oh shit! Yeah I forgot.” She sat up and kissed her cheek then stood, rushing out of the bathroom. “Be right back.”

Kaiba stared at the closed door for a little bit before closing her eyes. She needed to just tell her. Get it over with, deal with the repercussions… after wine. She needed the wine from her first. More screaming and laughter ran through the house. Whatever the pups were doing they were apparently having a blast. Hopefully it wasn’t near the stove. 

Her chest tightened and she fought the urge to jump up out of the bath.

Jo wasn’t stupid. She might be an Alpha but she was great with pups and knew exactly what she was doing. She was way better at it than Kaiba was. She never thought she’d have pups. Who knew Jo would change her mind about that.

The door opened again and Jo walked in plopping down on the closed toilet seat, rubbing her temples. “I need a fuckin’ vacation.”

“What happened?”

“Kisara fuckin’ happened.”

She snickered and nodded. It really explained everything.

“I just don’t get it. Just fuckin’ follow the rules. She ain’t 2. She knows better.”

“I find myself saying that about you frequently.”

Jo wrinkled her nose and groused, standing up again. “Ah huh. I’ll be back later.”

“With my wine?”

“Shit!”

The door closed and Jo's heavy footsteps faded down the hall. For a moment, staring at the polished brass handle on the white bathroom door, she considered getting out of the bath and locking it. It could at least delay a few of the constant interruptions for a while. Or maybe she wanted the interruptions. Sighing, she looked back at the bubbles. How was she going to fix this? There had to be a way.

After a while of pondering, she was interrupted again. Surprised it took them this long. Jo threw the door open and carried Kisara in, plopping her down on the toilet seat. “Don’t move,” she growled then rushed out, slamming the door.

Kaiba stared at the door, listening to the heavy footsteps storming away to, presumably, the kitchen. Then switched her gaze to Kisara, sitting on the toilet seat with her arms wrapped around herself and lip out in a full-on angry pout. “What happened?”

Kisara did her best ‘leave me the fuck alone’ growl, which (because she was just a pup) sounded far more adorable than threatening, but she gave her credit for trying. She also had no problem with leaving her be. Kaiba had her own shit to deal with and trying to pull information out of Kisara was just not smart in a good mood. Closing her eyes, she tried to work on her own problems, but the click of the toilet seat made her open her eyes and look over again. Kisara was still wrapped up in a ball, pouting, but now she was swinging her legs. 

The doorknob turned and Aiden, their youngest, rushed in and shoved a cookie at her face. “Cookies!”

Jo’s warning from the doorway fell on deaf ears as usual with him and Kisara. He still held the cookie pressed against her lips waiting for her to open her mouth. Kaiba took it from him, wondering if a vacation was something they all needed.  Before she could say anything, Jo ushered Kisara out of the bathroom. “Just wash his face. That’s all I need ya ta do. I’ll be right back.” 

The door slammed behind her.

Why didn't she ask her for help? Reaching out with bubble covered hand, Kaiba wiped the chocolate off his cheek. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah! We made your favorite!”

“I can smell them.”

The door opened again and Jo waved, annoyed. “Come on. Leave her be. She’s takin’ a bath.”

He nodded dramatically then wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s neck, getting his sleeves wet and full of bubbles, nuzzling into her face. 

“Aiden!”

He reluctantly let her go then tore out of the bathroom, weaving through Jo’s legs. She sighed and offered a sympathetic (and very forced) smile. “We’ll leave ya alone.”

Sure they will. 

She closed the door again, locking it behind her for added isolation, leaving Kaiba to the silence and the bubbles… and the cookie. She stared at it for a while before relenting. It was her favorite... And the chances of getting wine any time soon were slim to none. Her favorite cookie was close enough. Shaking the bubbles off her hand before picking it up, she examined it for any obvious signs of being dropped on the floor or half eaten then ate it. It was good. 

More screaming, more laughter, more thuds like the sound of a stampede through the house. She rolled her eyes and sank into the bath, letting the water cover her head. She could still hear it in the water. How was it louder in the water? Was there any getting away from it?!

Sitting up, she wiped the soapy water off her face and huffed. She should just get out.

The door knob tried to turn, then rattled and rattled, finally unlocked. She assumed it was Jo unlocking the door and was very surprised to see a small face poking out with a toy in her hands. “Mommy?”

“How did you open the door?”

Kisara beamed and brandished a small key she used for her diary she got for her birthday last year. “I got a key!”

Wonderful. “Does your mother know you’re in here?”

She shrank back a little, her nose wrinkling and glanced down the hall. Like the little mischievous princess she was, she closed the door quietly behind her. As soon as it was closed she walked up to the tub and set a toy doll on the edge. “I brought you a bath toy!”

“Thank you Kisara but-”

“You need more.”

“No I-”

She spun around and walked out of the bathroom closing the door. Kaiba leaned back against the tub, a smirk pulling at her lips. She was going to have a bathroom full of toys, wasn’t she? She couldn't even bring herself to be mad watching Kisara sneak in and out with toy after toy, then new towels and clothes because Kisara said the ones she’d grabbed were ‘dirty’. There was no way she’d fit into Kisara’s princess nightgown, but it was the thought that counted… and she wondered if Kisara picked up on her concerns. She should probably tell her to stop. 

Kisara brought in another toy and set it at the end of a row on the floor before turning around to get more. “Kisara,” she said, making sure she was actually listening, “you need to go play.”

“But you need toys.”

“I have plenty.”

She stood up tall, puffed out her chest, and lifted her chin in an adorable attempt at making herself look so much older than the little pup she was. “I'm taking care of you!”

“You don’t take care of me. I take care of you.”

“Mom takes care of you,” she countered and grinned, making Kaiba grin too. “She’s busy so I’m helping.”

Helping alright. Helped so much that after a while she had a bathroom full of dolls and some of Aiden’s trucks along with two hand towels and the princess nightgown. She was set for life… if she was 4. 

What she really wanted was a glass of wine.

Kisara came back in talking up a storm about her favorite bath toy, a floating white dragon that squirted water out of its mouth, and set it right on top of the bubbles. Mid movement back the door, it opened with all the pups and Jo in the doorway. “Kisara!”

Everyone in the room heard the tone in her voice, but not Kisara, who stood up proudly and put her hands on her hips. “I was giving Mommy toys.”

Jo locked eyes with Kaiba and mouthed ‘see?! You’re pup!’ then patted Kaia’s back. “Say g'night ‘n let’s go. It’s bedtime.”

They each hugged her, each getting wet and playing with the bubbles, each nuzzling her face then wrestling with each other to race to their bedrooms. It made her feel a little better, until she got a good look at how frazzled and tired her Alpha was before she closed the door. 

She should be helping her with them.

The littlest pup complained and cried from the other side of the house. Like he did every night. She’d grown used to it at least. ‘Sleep when they're dead.’ It must be a family motto passed down from generation to generation on both sides of their families. Though it certainly skipped a step when it hit Jo. Her and her sleep.  She smiled to herself and stared up at the ceiling. Where was that wine?! Closing her eyes, she stopped trying to think of a way out of the shitty situation and just work on how to fix the massive blunder the project team did. It’d be easier if she had her laptop, but Jo would throw a fit if she saw that in there. 

It didn’t take long for her mind to turn to mush and boredom to set in. She thought about getting out when the white dragon floating in the bubbles caught her attention. Did Kisara bring in the other one? She searched the rows of strategically set up toys along the rim of the tub and the line to the door and on the counter. There it was on the edge of the counter. She sat up to reach for it when the door opened. 

A little embarrassed, she froze. “I’m just getting out.”

Jo wasn’t paying a bit of attention to anything she said. The predatory gleam in her gaze as it swept over her gave her goosebumps. “I brought your wine. Didn’t know I’d get a ‘tip’. Woulda got it sooner.” 

“I’ll remember that next time you forget.”

Still raking her eyes over her, she somehow managed to hand her the glass. “Water still warm?”

“No.” She sat back on her heel and took a much needed sip before repeating, “I’m getting out.”

“Nah.” Jo reached through the bubbles and opened the stopper before turning the bath water back on. “I’ll be right back.”

“What are you doing?”

“Pups are in bed. I wanna bath too.”

“There’s not-”

Jo still wasn’t listening and still hadn't stopped staring at her. Kaiba rolled her eyes when she walked out and shut the door mid her complaint. Fine. At least she finally had the wine. She waited until the water was lower then closed up the drain, letting the hot water refill the tub. Holding the glass in her right hand she examined the pruny texture of her left. She should just get out and make Jo take a bath by herself. But she really didn’t want to do that.

Not long after she turned the water off, Jo came back in with two sets of bath towels, the bottle of wine, another glass, and adult clothes, setting everything on the hand towels and PJs from Kisara. “Hey, ya know you’re loved when ya get the princess PJs.”

Kaiba laughed and shook her head.

“How’d she get in here? Do I need ta fix the lock?”

“No. She had a key.”

“A key?”

Kaiba took a sip of her wine and nodded as she swallowed. “The diary key apparently works on that door.”

Jo cackled, stepping back from the towels to take her clothes off. “Gotta remember that.”

Kaiba watched her walk over to the bath and step in. The new water stirred up more bubbles and they rose up to the edge of the tub when she sank into it. She quirked a brow, watching her splash water on her face then sink her hair into it. “Aren’t you worried the pups will get out of bed?”

“Serenity’s here. Told her I’m takin’ a bath and not ta get me unless the house is burnin’ down.”

“Why’s she here?”

“I called her.”

“Why?”

“Ya saw what they were like tonight. Shit! They’ve been in moods all day.  _ Your  _ pup is YOU in mini form and I’m dyin’ tryin’ ta deal with her when she’s like that.”

“I'm right here. I can help you.”

“You're takin’ a bath. Sis’ll make sure they're fine.” She grimaced and shrugged, “Also shhh. I told her ya were workin’. Ya ain’t home.”

“Clever.”

She ignored her and patted her knee under the water. “Move.”

“I’m comfortable.”

“Move.”

Rolling her eyes, she sat up and switched places with her, waiting for her to pull her back against her chest like she always did when they took baths together. Kaiba closed her eyes but opened one to see her lift a foot out of the water and hang her leg over the edge of the tub (dripping water and bubbles onto the floor) then smiled feeling her nuzzle into her hair and take a deep breath. ”Ahh much better!”

She wanted to argue, but she was right. It was much better. Quiet and calm, and everything she needed after the worst day of work; everything Jo probably needed after the worst day with the pups.  The longer she thought about it, the more upset she was that Jo called her sister. She was getting out. There was no reason to bring anyone else into the house. The point was she wasn’t working. She  _ was _ home. Did Jo think she couldn’t take care of them? “I could’ve helped. I’m not incompetent.”

“Course ya can. Ain’t the point. I promised ya I’d do this. Ya had a shit day at work. I’m just sorry I couldn't keep the pups outta here so ya could relax.”

“You’ve taken care of all four of them by yourself for months, Jo. I had one bad day at work. I should be helping you. I should be doing this in general. Alphas don’t-”

“Stop.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” she growled, sending vibrations into Kaiba’s back, “Yeah I do and trust me when I say I’m savin’ ya a worse day. Stop.”

She couldn’t even do that for her.

“We talked ‘bout this. Talked ‘bout it before we had the pups, remember? I wanna do this. I love doin’ this as much as you do firein’ people.”

She smirked and playfully hit her leg.

“Some days just suck. Don’t mean I don’t love it 'n don’t mean I don’t wanna do it.”

“You are one Alpha against 4 pups. You should be able to rely on me for help.”

“Ha! You’re probably right about that. Our pups are a good mix a both our bullshit. I’m gettin’ grey hair.”

“You are not, but you do need a break. Your mother-”

“We’re stoppin’ that too. I already told her to fuck off. I’ll tell you to fuck off if ya bring it up again. She’s wrong. No one knows us like we do. You’re a great mom. Anyone who says otherwise I’ll be happy ta ‘correct’ them.”

Great mom? No. Not even a great wife. And certainly not a great CEO. Maybe she just needed to be blunt so she understood. “The console for Industrial Illusions failed.”

“Whaddya mean failed?”

“Failed. Won’t run. Crashed the system. Overloaded the power grid in Kaiba corp. Caused a fire. Did that three times.”

“...Ahh.”

“I don’t even know what to do to fix the shit storm they created. I fired the whole department but-”

“No Christmas.”

“…No.”

She nodded once and leaned her head back, sighing through her nose. Silence fell over both of them. The pups were asleep so their laughter and screams couldn't fill the gap. Nothing. No sounds. She almost preferred it with Jo shouting or something. Nothing. She just laid there, laid there completely tense against her back, tapping her foot in frustration. She could hear one thing, and that was her tense short breaths. Why wasn’t she saying it?

“Jo.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

It felt a little too good to be true when Jo completely relaxed against her back, shifting to wrap her arms around her shoulders. “I know. It’s alright.”

“It’s not 'alright'. I’m not sure two weeks will fix it.”

“Well yeah, but we’ll figure it out.”

Kaiba sat up and turned, glaring at her. “You told me if that happened again you'd take the pups and leave.”

“Yeah, but ya didn't do  _ that _ again so it’s not sweat.”

“How do you figure?”

Jo sat up, frustration and past anger flaring in her eyes. “Ya planned a work conference on our anniversary Kaiba, that ya not only ditched and didn’t come home, but ya went to another work thing and drank. Don’t compare the two. I had every right ta be pissed at ya.” She shook her head and smiled. “You’re somethin’ else. Ya really see the two as the same, don’t ya?”

“Yes.”

“Shitty luck let us down this time. Last time we had shit goin’ on and that’s not really fair to put all on your work stuff so… I wasn’t really helpin’ there either.”

“I’m aware.” She grinned. “Still think some Alpha is going to take me away from you?”

Jo blushed, highlighted by the drips of water from her hair. “Fuck you. It coulda happened.”

“Natrually.”

“It coulda! Ya get really horney when you’re drinkin’.”

“Around you, yes. It’s a little difficult not to.”

The predatory gleam returned to her eyes and she smirked. “How ‘bout this: I’ll let ya off the hook if ya do one thing for me.”

“I’m listening.”

She snickered and sat up more, sliding in the water and sloshing some of the bubbles out of the tub. “As soon as ya sign the papers, flip Pegasus off and tell ‘em you’re on vacation for two weeks. And if he tries ta talk ta ya while we’re havin’ our Christmas in New Zealand, I’ll set him straight.”

“Like you did at last year's charity gala?”

“Exactly like that.”

“Not that I’m arguing, but is a vacation to New Zealand really your answer to this?”

“Hell yeah! Ya ever been there? I ain’t but it sure looks gorgeous!”

Kaiba shook her head then smirked, peeling Jo’s wet hair out of her face. “I think I can do that.”

“And-”  
  
"And? Is a vacation not enough?"  
  
"Sure is for the pups, but whadda 'bout me?"

"You?"

Jo’s grin made her heart skip a beat. "Yeah, I'm gonna need ta be bribed ta keep quiet."


End file.
